


Oh, By The Way, I'm Gay

by ForeverFan13



Series: Oh, By The Way, I'm Gay [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverFan13/pseuds/ForeverFan13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Hiccup were just playing in the snow, as per usual, when Hiccup kind of….. fell on Jack. Fluffy things ensue. Modern AU. Mild Cursing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, By The Way, I'm Gay

**Author's Note:**

> This is part one of a two part series, but they can be read separately.

“Quit it!” Hiccup yelled to his best friend- aka his long time crush but he chose to ignore that.

Jack continued to throw snowballs at Hiccup, though. “Never!” He yelled back, picking up another snow ball and flinging it towards him. Hiccup began to approach his friend.

“Quit it and I’ll give you a kiss?” He said in a joking tone, though he really didn’t want to be kidding. Jack put down his snow ball and then looked at him squarely.

“Is that so?” He asked, walking a few steps toward the brunette.

“Yeah, I’ll give you a big, sloppy, wet- ah!” Hiccup tripped over a tree root and fell into Jack, the both of them falling down. Jack tried to catch him but it didn’t work; Hiccup still ended up on top of him.

They both began to laugh at the ordeal they were in. Hiccup’s head was on Jack’s chest, his right cheek facing down. Jack’s arms were still around Hiccup’s waist from when he attempted to catch him. After a few moments both of the teen’s laughter died down. Hiccup looked up at Jack, an innocent look in his eyes.

“You okay?” Jack asked quietly. He looked down to his friend’s leg.

Hiccup could only nod and try to swallow the lump in his throat. Jack caught his eye and his heart skipped a beat. He could swear he felt Jack’s heart beat quicken also. Deciding it would be a good idea to get up; he put his hands on the ground on either side of Jack, beginning to push himself off of Jack’s chest.

As he was about to get up, Jack grabbed his upper arm. Hiccup brought his gaze to the white-haired boy. “Y-yeah, Jack?” He stuttered, his heart beat beginning to race.

Jack gazed at his friend, an expression of indecisiveness crossing his face for a moment. Before Hiccup knew what was happening, he was being pulled down into a kiss.  
Hiccup reciprocated right away, moving his hands to a more comfortable position. He tilted his head to the side slightly for a more comfortable angle. Jack deepened the kiss. Their tongues began a battle for dominance and Hiccup would have to say that that was the best moment of his life. But before he knew it, he was on his back in the snow and Jack was on his feet.

“I-I… I have to go.” Jack stuttered, turning away from Hiccup and practically running away.

Hiccup propped himself up on his elbows and started to smile. “What the fuck just happened?” He asked himself happily.

* * *

  
When Hiccup arrived home that night he went into his room and plopped down onto his bed, the smile from earlier hadn’t left his face yet. Though he was worried what would become of Jack and himself, he had kissed his crush, for Christ’s sake. No, _Jack kissed him._

As soon as he put his now-dead cell phone on the charger and it turned back on, he checked his messages and missed calls. He had seven missed calls, three voicemails and ten texts- all from Jack.

“Holy shit.” Hiccup breathed out, a smile on his face. He was enjoying this so much- he couldn’t even comprehend how happy he was.  
He first read the text messages.

**uhh..hic. I thnk we need to tlk.**

**pls answr ur phone hic. im srry**

**can we just frget tht ever happened?**

**ok mybe not frget but like im kinda confused right now**

**ok mybe im not confused but answr ur phone**

**im sorry hic. are u ignoring me becuz of wat happened?**

**answr ur phone**

**answer ur phone.**

**ignore tht last voicemale fuck**

**HICCUP IM SRRY**

Okay… none of that sounded particularly good. _Time for the voicemails._ Hiccup called his voicemail and dialed in the code and waited for the voice to tell him he had messages.

A female voice began to speak “You have 3 new voice messages. To listen to your voice messages press one. To-“ Hiccup cut off the voice by clicking one on his phone. “First saved voice message:”

“H-hey Hic, it’s Jack. We really need to talk. Call me back.” Jack’s voice was shaky and Hiccup frowned a bit.

“End of first saved voice message. To delete-“ Hiccup cut her off by pressing the number seven on his key pad. He had done this many times before. “Next saved voice message:”

“Hiccup, please, please, please answer your phone.” Jack sounded desperate. “We really need to talk and I’m kind of confused so please answer or call me back or something!”

“End of-“ Hiccup cut off the voice by pressing the seven again. He really wanted to hear the next message which he guessed was the one that Jack wanted him to ignore. “Last saved voice message:”

“Hiccup. I know you’re not gonna answer so I’m just gonna say what I need to now. I’ve had a crush on you for years and- oh, by the way, I’m gay.” Jack chuckled nervously. “But today when I looked in your eyes I couldn’t resist kissing you. You just looked so comfortable and sweet and- ugh!” Hiccup could hear Jack groan and plop down into a chair or onto his bed. “And I think you kissed me back? But I don’t know if you were just pitying me or what so… Wait fuck I’m regretting this…. Can you delete a voicemail now or… Fuck fuck fuck fuck…. HICCUP IGNORE THIS OH MY GOD!” He could hear Jack hang up hastily and Hiccup ended the call to his voicemail, throwing his phone on his bed.

“He’s had a crush…. on me?” Hiccup pondered aloud. He dove back to his bed and called Jack as soon as the realization really dawned on him.

Jack picked up right before the call went to voicemail. “H-Hiccup?” He asked.

“Get over to my house and come right up to my room, you bastard.” Hiccup hung up and began to tidy up his room, wanting this to be perfect.

* * *

 

Before Hiccup knew it, his room was clean and he was sitting on his bed waiting impatiently. After, much thought he had decided to leave his door closed so that if he would decide to change his shirt at the last minute and have Jack walk in it wouldn’t be awkward… though that would be pretty fucking hot.

Suddenly he heard the front door open and close and Hiccup prepared himself for what was about happen. A knock was heard at his bedroom door and Hiccup got up from his bed, opening the door. Jack was standing there, a blush covering his cheeks and his hands in his sweatshirt pockets. After staring at him for a second or two, Hiccup wrapped his arms around Jack’s neck and leaned in, kissing him passionately.

Jack was definitely surprised for a moment but reciprocated by putting his hands on the brunette’s waist and kissing him back with just as much passion. After a few minutes Hiccup was the one to pull back, breathing heavily, and leaning his forehead against the white-haired boy’s forehead. Hiccup was on his tip-toes and it was getting uncomfortable, but he really didn’t have a fuck to give.

“Holy… Wow.” Jack said, staring into piercing green eyes. “That was… Wow.”

“Is that the only word you have in your vocabulary?” Hiccup asked jokingly.

“Wow.” Jack said teasingly and they both laughed, Hiccup going flat-footed again. He looked up at Jack and motioned with his head toward his bed.

“Should we talk?” he asked.

“Yeah, we probably should.” Neither made a move towards the bed though. They both continued to stare into each other’s eyes. After a minute, though, Hiccup started blushing furiously and looked away, untangling himself from Jack.

He walked over to his bed, sitting down with his back against his head board. He patted the spot next to him. “Come, sit.” He said.

Jack complied, plopping himself down next to Hiccup, his back also against the head board. “So…” He said, scratching at the back of his head.

Hiccup turned his body a bit to face Jack. “I listened to the voicemails you left.” He said, a small grin on his face. Jack put his head in his hands, groaning slightly. “The last one was adorable.” He stated, leaning back against the head board again.

Jack looked up to Hiccup. “So you… you feel the same way?” He asked cautiously, seemingly trying to make sure this wasn’t just a hook up or something.

“You know how you said you’ve had a crush on me for years?” A large smile spread across Hiccup’s face at the statement and Jack nodded. “Well I’ve had a crush on you practically since we met.” Jack mirrored the wide smile that Hiccup had on his face and lunged towards him, crushing their lips together. Hiccup laughed and kissed back, wrapping his arms around Jack’s waist.

Jack pulled back after a while, leaning his forehead against Hiccup’s. “So… what does this mean?” He asked, pulling the hand that had somehow ended up entangled in Hiccup’s hand from his hair and gesturing between the two of them.

“I guess this means we’re a couple? If that’s okay with you?” Hiccup replied with his questions, a hopeful look in his eyes.

Jack smiled widely and leaned in once again kissing Hiccup softly. He pulled away about an inch from Hiccup’s lips and whispered. “Yes, it’s okay with me.” Hiccup smiled and pulled Jack towards him, crashing their lips together in a heated kiss.

They continued this for a few minutes, but then they decided that it was getting late and Jack should get home… But it was the weekend so Jack refused to leave and decided to stay at Hiccup’s house that night.

At about nine o’clock Stoick, Hiccup’s dad, called him, saying that he wouldn’t be home until very late or possibly early morning. Hiccup told him that was fine-but refrained from telling him anything about Jack- and the new couple then decided to watch a movie.

They chose Aladdin which was their favorite Disney movie. They decided to watch it in Hiccup’s room so when they had started the movie, they decided to both get ready for bed because they would probably fall asleep. Hiccup lent Jack a pair of pajama pants and put on his own. They both preferred to wear no shirt when they slept, and they both appreciated that on the other. When they finally finished getting ready, Jack lay on the bed with Hiccup practically on top of him. They just held each other and soon enough, they fell asleep like that.

* * *

  
When Stoick got home at two A.M. the next day, he was exhausted. As he was passing Hiccup’s room on the way to his own to finally go to sleep, he heard music. “He probably left the TV on.” Stoick grumbled to himself. When he opened his son’s door to shut it off, what he saw jarred him awake. His only son was asleep and cuddling next to- who he had always assumed to be- his best friend in a very suggestive way. It didn’t help that neither of them were wearing shirts.

“HICCUP HORRENDOUS HADDOCK III!” He yelled to his son, waking both of the teens.

“Uh, hey dad…” Hiccup waved after jumping away from Jack. _Well, shit._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews and Kudos are very much appreciated!! Thank you for reading it! This is my first Hijack fic so if you have any pointers for the next one, just message me! :D  
> UPDATE  
> I'm really sorry that it's been forever and a half since I said I was gonna make a part two. Things got a little crazy and I couldn't get around to it. It will be up soon though, I promise!


End file.
